HyperDimension Mach: Game Start!
by PCUSPARD
Summary: Right now is the best time for HyperDimension's displaced CPU Candidate, Patric. Ryouma Sengoku has been defeated for the second-and hopefully final- time, so Patric, his girlfriend, Minako and his six stepmothers to arrive to Gamindustri. But nothing there is ever easy so, how will the Leanbox Trio handle this Console War? Will this big game be cleared or will there be a GameOver?
1. Finally at Home!

**Patric POV**

My name is Patric Cuspard. Life has finally gotten back to a somewhat normal standpoint. After saving my Sailor Soldier friends and my six nonhuman mamas from Eyecons with my, I guess aunt, Rei Ryghts, defeating my archenemy, Ryouma Sengoku, it was time for me to head to my own dimension. Hyper Dimension.

I was talking wiith my sister as we were going over plans for returning to Gamindustri.

 _"So, that being said, I will use Rouge's power to return you back to Gamindustri. Will you be coming along, Minako?"_ Sis asked as Minako immediately hugged me.

"That's not even a question! I'm staing with my PJ-chan forever!" She said as Vert smiled.

 _"Then I shall open up the portal."_ She said with glee as we said our final goodbyes to the Sailor Soldiers and Mamoru.

"Good luck in Hyper Dimension!" Ami, Rei(Hino), and Makoto said to me.

"Don't get in too much trouble now." Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna said to Rei Ryghts. She then bowed profusably causing them to sigh.

"Good luck, Ms. Rei!" Hotaru and Chibiusa smiled to Rei.

"I wish you luck in your dimension, Patric." Usagi told me as I nodded.

"And while you may not be from here, please always consider this place as home." Mamoru said as I nodded.

"Baby! Come on, the portal's open!" Mama Miia told me as Minako, Rei and I ran up to my Mamas. I gave one last look behind me to see all of my friends waving. I smiled as the three of us waved back. We all entered the portal to be greeted with my big sister's smile.

"PC, Minako, Mothers, welcome to Gamindustri!" She said as we got a good look of the world. Needless to say, it was beautiful.

"So, this is where the journey ends? Gotta say, I'm really glad that we made it." I sighed.

"Papi is super happy!" Mama Papi said smiling.

"I think I'll be going to my house now. There's probably cobwebs all over the place that I need to clean up." Rei said sighing. "But if you guys need anything. Don't hesitate to call me." Rei said smiling and waving goodbye. She left the island as Vert then turned to me.

"Alright, let's get you connected to Leanbox's Sharicite." Sis said as we all walked to the Sharicite room in Leanbox's Basilicom.

 **HyperDimension Mach: Game Start!**

* * *

I felt a very warm light surround my body as I saw my HDD form unlock its potential in my body. "PC, how do you feel?" My big sister asked me.

"I feel, I don't know. Complete. Like an incrdible power is coursing through my fingertips." I said as she smiled. Suddenly, a girl about Vert's height walked in. She had lime green hair and a revealing black dress.

"Dear, is this him?" She asked Vert as she nodded. The woman then reluctantly walked over to me and stuck her hand out. I awkwardly shook it as she looked to the side, almost in disgust.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hello." She grunted.

"Chika, I will not have you be rude to my younger brother." Sis scolded. Chika recoiled a small bit and produced a clearly fake smile.

"Hello there, Leanbox CPU Candidate. I am both yours and Vert's Oracle for the nation." She said with a strained voice.

"Um, I'm Patric, and that's my girlfriend, Minako." I said as Minako-chan waved.

"Yeah, hi." She said immediately leaving the room.

"What's her deal?" Mama Rachnera asked, as she stated pretty much what was on everybody else's mind.

"I apologize for Chika. The girl is unbelieveably clingy." Sis sighed.

"i'll say, she's more clingy than me!" Mama Miia said with a frown as I thought on this.

"The scary thing is that she's probably right." I sighed.

"Honestly Chika, he can't be that bad." A monotone voice said outside the room.

"Did you not see the look in his eyes?!" I heard her whining.

"No. I haven't seen him once, but the same thing happened when I introduced you to 5pb.." the monotone voice sighed as she walked the room to reveal a woman with red hair, in pigtails and a maid outfit. "Greetings, young CPU Candidate. I am Cave, commander of the Leanbox military." She said holding her hand out as I shook it.

"Oh, hello. I'm Patric. And this is my girlfriend, Minako." I said introducing ourselves.

"Ah. A pleasure to meet you both." Cave said with a small smile. "My friend is behind my back at the moment. That is 5pb.. An idol very famous in Leanbox." She said as I noticed a slight shift of blue hair. "As you can tell, she's quite shy."

 _"Wouldn't that kind of throw a giant wrench in the whole, idol thing?"_ I thought to myself.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hello." 5pb. stuttered from behind Cave.

"Um, hello." I awkwardly waved.

"Alright, you are connected to the Sharicte, as such, I would like to show you both around Leanbox now. Mothers, would you like to join us?" Sis asked as they all shook their heads. "Alright then. Let us go!" Vert said as the three of us left the Basilicom.

* * *

Leanbox has a nice feel to it. Everybody we saw was really nice. The nation has a very neighborly feel about it. We heard screaming from the streets as we noticed people running away from various gray humanoids with white heads and numbers on them. Though each one had several small brownish and black boxes around them.

"Vert, what are those?" Minako-chan asked, getting out her V Crystal Wand.

"Roimudes. An enemy of our Mother, Rouge. But, something's off about them. They all look infected with a virus of sorts." She thought out as she handed me a blue belt looking like Dad's Mach Driver with a white Signal Bike. "I believe you know what to do here." My sister smirked as I grinned.

"Of course." I said opening the Mach Driver. I then slotted the Signal Bike in. **Signal Bike!** Eccentric music played until I closed the belt. **Rider!** "Let's, Henshin!" I shouted as my belt sounded some more. **Mach!** White armor circled around me as a racing suit armor stuck to my body with a motorcross helmet with a visor as well. On my back was a white and red scarf as a small wheel was on my right shoulder, and in my right hand was a gun looking like the front of a motorcycle, wheel and all. "I like this." I said pressing the button on my belt several times.

 **Zutto- Mach!** My belt sounded as I got faster and faster and faster! Taking out any Infected Roimudes I saw. "Let's wrap this up." I sighed as I opened the belt, pressed the button and closed the belt again. **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Mach!** Severe wind currents spun around me several times as I lept into the air and spun several times to land in a kick on the last Infected Roimude. I pulled my Signal Bike out of my belt and closed it to undo my transformation.

 **Otsukare!** It sounded as my armor flew off. I walked back to my sister and girlfriend.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

"What the goodness?! Neptune, you have to check this out!" I said calling my big sister.

"Hang on, Nep Jr.! This darn belt won't shut up!" Neptune grunted from the other room.

"Release me this instant!" The belt screeched from the other side. I sighed as Neptune walked in.

"Are you sure we should just give Krim back to Vert?" I questioned as Neptune immediately shook her head.

"Nep no! That would show weakness in us! Plus I got that as the spoils of war. What'd you wanna talk to me about?" She rambled as I showed her the latest meeting in Leanbox. It gave details of a new CPU Candidate who- already achieved HDD?! "And you wanted me to give back Krim." Neptune said as I sighed.

"Nevertheless, what should we do about this. We can't just leave him alone." I asked.

"Maybe try going there and getting his good side. But if he doesn't take a shine to that," Neptune paused as she handed me a green belt and pink Gashat with Mighty Action X on it. "We can let N out for some fun!" Neptune grinned.

"Okay, Neptune! I'll do my best!"

* * *

 **Hey everybody it's PCUSPARD! I'm writing this because I wanted to write, another, sort of rewrite of HyperDimension Mach. This one could be replaced with HyperDimension Mach: Green Brother, but not have MegaDimension Mach: Green Brother/Next Red as a sequel. I wrote this because it came to me and I wanted to use Uni more. *Wink***


	2. She's A Kamen Rider!

**Nepgear's POV**

"Neptune, how exactly am I supposed to get on his good side? I'm sure Vert's told him about the other CPUs at this point." I sighed as Neptune smirked.

"Easy little sis! You dress like a Leanbox native and he'll eat that like I eat pudding! Tall guys always want to protect cute girls! And plus you're total waifu material, you know." Neptune smirked again as I sighed with embarrasment.

"Alright, Neptune, I've got the blonde wig ready." I said smiling as my big sister gave me a thumbs up.

"You're ret-2-go! Now get on out there and outsmart that boy!" Neptune encouraged as I nodded.

"Right! I'll do my best!"

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I stretched my arms upwards as Minako-chan yawned. "Why are we up so early, again?" She asked me.

"Because 5pb.- through Cave- asked us to come see her practice her singing. According to Sis, she's been practicing with DoReMiFa Beat." I said as Minako-chan used my back for support. I blushed as she blushed as well. I lifted her up as I gave her a piggyback ride to the stage. Unfortunately, we were stopped by the shrieking of somebody west of the game store. Minako-chan got off of my back as we both ran to where the screaming was. When we got to the pier, we saw a blonde girl in a green sailor fuku with a red bow-like tie as she shrieked in horror. We saw a large brown virus like monster trying to attack the girl. "Minak-chan, let's go! CPU, Share Link!" I shouted unleashing my HDD abilities transforming into **_Green Brother_**.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Beloved shouted transforming into Sailor Venus. I lept into the sky as Beloved got the girl to somewhere safe. I made my Father's Signal Ax appear in my hand as I attacked the giant virus as everytime I landed a good hit, it actually stated "HIT". How, different. I ignored this as I dodged some of the attacks the virus was throwing at me. I made my Signal Mach appear as I slotted it into my Father's ax.

 **Full Throttle!** The ax sounded as I slammed it down as it cut the virus in two as it exploded. **Kaishin no Ippatsu!** "Oh goodness! What was that?" I questioned looking around. I sighed, knowing I would never get an answer as I **_transformed back to normal._** I ran over to Minako-chan as she helped the girl up. "You okay? Any injuries?" I asked as she shook her head. "Well, that's fine, but we should probably get you to an ER just in case."

"Um, thank you for saving me, Lord Green Brother!" She said bowing.

"It's fine. You don't need to do that. Just call me Patric. And don't forget Minako-chan over here helped you out as well." I said pointing towards my girlfriend. She jokingly waved as the girl shrieked.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry! Thank you for saving me too!" She said as Minako-chan smiled at the girl.

"No problem. Now what's your name? We need to find you parents. Teens these days. Running out this early in the morning?" Minako-chan went on rambling.

"Um, Minako, not counting those complications, we have the bodies of teens as wel-" I was saying as Minako-chan then covered my mouth.

"So again, what was your name?" Minako-chan strained that last laugh as the girl stuttered.

"Um, it's, Gear." She said with a smile as something went off in my brain.

* * *

 _"Alright, now just to be careful, here is a list of all our potential enemies in the Console War." Big Sis said as Minako-chan raised a question I was thinking myself._

 _"What exactly is the Console War?" She asked as Chika answered._

 _"The Console War is a war in which the CPUs, Patric and Vert, would do battle with other CPUs in order for the contorl of Gamindustri's Shares. While not likely, CPUs tend to battle each other, while Leanbox and Lowee are on good terms due to us wanting only to keep peace in our own nations, Lastation and Planeptune are on completely different levels. Be sure to watch out for anything similar to the names Neptune, Nepgear, Uni or Noire." She warned._

 _"So how exactly did this war start?" Mama Rachnera asked as even Big Sis shrugged._

 _"The only one who would've known has been dead for a century here." Vert said as Mama Cerea grew shocked._

 _"You do not mean-" She began as Vert nodded._

 _"Yes. Rouge Lored Cuspard had come close to finding out, and yet, her life was snuffed out by CPU Purple Heart." Sis said curling her left hand into a fist. "To kill her and keep Krim away from us, Neptune will pay!" Sis seethed as I felt a great amount of anger in me as well._

* * *

"Gear, Gear," I continued to whisper to myself. The girl we were helping was very clearly Nepgear from Planeptune. And judging from the suspicious look Minako-chan was giving me, she knew it too. But we both knew that we couldn't just leave her be. We took her to the ER just in case. After she got a quick check up for anything, we brought her back outside.

"Truly, thank you both for helping me." She said bowing again.

"No problem, Nepgear." I said as she tensed up.

"W-W-W-W-W-" Nepgear stuttered.

"It's useless to hide it, Nepgear. You didn't really do that well of a job, especially hiding the Planeptune emblem on your tie." Minako-chan said pointing at it as Nepgear sulked a small bit.

"Aw man. I really thought I did well this time!" She said sadly. "Oh well, I didn't want it to come to this but," she paused putting on a green and pink belt with a game Gashat. **Mighty Action X!** She pressed the button on the back of it as large brown bricks flew around the area. A random gust of wind flew by Nepgear's hair as she smirked. "Transform!" She said putting the Gashat in the belt.

 **Gashato! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's Your Name?! I'm A Kamen Rider!**

In Nepgear's place was a shorter, and chubbier Rider form with white armor, a chestplate looking like a game controller with the a health bar, and two buttons, one with a sword and the other with a hammer, as the large helmet was with a black eyepiece with orange pupils and long spikey pink hair.

"Um, I expected a bit more." I sighed as Minako-chan shook her head, holding back a snicker.

"Hey now, don't sell me short yet. Not all of us CPU Candidates have HDD like you." Nepgear said cockily. That surprised both of us. "The game's just starting. Watch the wonders of Genius Gamer N!" She said moving her arms out. "Transformation Plus!" She said moving the pink lever to the side. **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty-Mighty Action, X!** She jumped into the sky as the white armor was casted off of her, revealing her normal height with a largely basic pink suit with the same spikey hair. "Behold my Level 2 Form!" She grunted. "Let's take this somewhere where we won't be interrupted." She said pressing the button on her Gashat Holder.

 **Stage Select!** After that sounded, we were suddenly by the Underverse dungeon. "What're you waiting for, newbie? Transform already." She snorted as I sighed.

"Fine then. Let's Henshin!" **Rider! Mach!**

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"PJ-chan!" I shouted as Nepgear transported them out of the area. "Now where did that little mynx take my PJ-chan?" I seethed as I was about to run to the stage to tell Vert. Only to be stopped by some purple projectiles. "Who did that?!" I questioned. Suddenly, a person in a similar armor to Nepgear's but, black and purple instead of pink and green with red pupils instead of orange. "Hm, KuroGear, eh? Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" I shouted transforming into Sailor Venus. I made my LoveMe Chain appear as we traded blows as I eventually restrained the black Rider. "Crescent Beam Shower!" I shouted unleashing a barrage of light attacks as I caused the Rider to get knocked over, leaving behind a lime green Gashat. I pressed its button as a pink and green bicycle appeared. **Shakariki Sports!**

I took advantage of the situation as I hopped on the bicycle and rode off to the stage, not without taking another pot shot at KuroGear. There was something wrong with that one.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Nepgear and I kept trading blows. I kept shooting her with my Zenrin Shooter as she kept trying to hit them back at me with her Gashacon Breaker. "Okay, this ends now!" I said slotting my Signal Bike into my Zenrin Shooter. **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle!** I fired it as Nepgear put her Gashat in her weapon.

 **Kimewaza!** "I'm clearing this game! No continues necessary!" Nepgear smirked under her helmet. **Mighty Critical Strike!** Our attacks crossed as I noticed when my attack hit her, part of the HP Bar on her chest plate lowered a lot. "Ah crap! You got a good hit on me. Good job. But playtime is over!" She shouted as she was about to strike again as my sis's spear landed in front of her. "That spear!" She said, turning around only to take a punch in the head from Sis with her HP lowering to one last hit point. "Oh no!" She said suddenly back in her shy demeanor as she removed her Gashat undoing her transformation. "Goodness!" She shrieked as she awkwardly waved. "Um, hi, Vert." She sighed as Sis only glared at her.

"So, Nepgear, may I assume Neptune put you up to this?" Sis asked as Nepgear meekly nodded. "I see, is this like the time where she told you to infiltrate my Basilicom, gain my trust, and eventually try to manipulate me against defeating Planeptune? I took you in as a younger sister figure!" She asked as Nepgear began edging away from her.

"Vert, please there was nothing personal there-" Nepgear pleaded. I noticed she tried reaching for her Gashat only for Vert to swat it out of her hand.

"N can't save you now, Nepgear. That act will not be forgiven lightly. I put my complete trust in you and you decide to stab me in the back!" Sis said getting angrier. I noticed the look in both of their eyes as Nepgear's showed fear, and Vert's showed frustration. I lowered my head and shot her Gashat back in her hands.

"You've done enough damage for today. Just get out of here." I said raising my head as Nepgear quickly ran off and I assume used her Stage Select. After Sis finally calmed down she sighed.

"Sometimes you're too soft, PC. This Console War has claimed so many lives in the centuries its been around. In order to end it, mercy must be put aside with how the other CPUs can be. Now then, come along, we must meet with 5pb. now." She said smiling as we both flew away from the area to 5pb.'s stage.

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

"Hah! Neptune's approach was actually kind of smart for someon like her." My big sister laughed. "You know what to do, right Uni?" She asked me handing me my own Gamer Driver with two Gashats, BangBang Shooting and Jet Combat.

"Of course. That kid doesn't know what's coming to him." I smirked holding the two Gashats.


	3. BANG! That Tsundere is Here!

**Hey guys! I have something to tell you! From now on, the chapters of Hyper Dimension Mach: Game Start will also be appearing on my DeviantArt account under the same name as mine name here, with visuals added to it. So you can check that out as well as my shitty artwork there.**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Oh, 5pb.. What's up?" I asked as Minako-chan paused our game.

"Oh, I just came by to check on how you guys are faring in Gamindustri." She asked us.

"It's been really nice. It's only been a week since we arrived and yet we've all added nicely. Mama Miia and Mama Mero have been helping Chika with her oracle work, Mama Papi and Mama Suu have been helping with Bakusou Bike, and Mama Rachnera helps Sis with business-" I was saying only to get interrupted by some webbings tieing up 5pb. as we heard snickering from the ceiling,

"As well as pranking people. We apologize in advance." Minako-chan sighed.

"Oh it's fine." She said getting out of the spiderwebs. Cave walked in as she handed me a Gashat Holder. She also handed me a page with a Quest on it. "Defeat the Bugster causing havoc. Alright." I said reading the page over.

"Normally Lady Vert would handle these anonymous quests, but she is busy contacting the CPU of Lowee." She said as I nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back." I said about to leave only for Minako-chan to stop me.

"Hang on. Before you go, keep a lookout for this Rider with Nepgear's armor, but black and purple instead of pink. I barely managed to get out of it with this Shakariki Sports Gashat. Here." She said tossing it to me as I smiled. I thanked her as I walked out of our room and ran outside as I noticed Mama Cerea running as well. So I picked up my pace to see if I could catch up with her. Though I know she saw me and slowed down because of it.

"Good morning, Young Master PJ! To what reason are you out and about this morning?" She asked me as I showed her the Quest request.

"I got called on to do this Quest today. How's the military training. Hopefully the soldiers haven't been drilling you too hard." I said a bit concerned.

"Your concern is misplaced. Look behind you." She said as I saw several Leanbox soldiers panting or drowning in sweat. "I believe now I am training them." Mama Cerea smirked.

"Impressive. Not that I expected any less." I smirked as she nodded.

"Indeed, now I must continue. Come now, comrades! Put thy backs into it!" She said as she was speeding up again as the soldiers limped behind as one stopped by me.

"Lord Patric, is she always this athletic?!" He asked me as I smiled.

"Short answer, yeah. The long answer is what you don't have time for." I joked as I ran towards my Quest location. When I got to the beach, I saw a girl about my age with black ponytails and a short black dress. "Who're you?" I asked the girl.

"My name's Uni. The CPU Candidate of Lastation." She said smirking.

"Of course that anonymous Quest was from you?" I asked suddenly realizing it as she laughed.

"Gold star for you." She said fake clapping. "Either way. I'm here to blast you out of this contest. There used to be eight of us in this war. Evenly matched. And now you show up and ruin it all. I won't let that happen." She said wiggling her finger. She got out a navy Gashat and her Gamer Driver and put it on her waist and clicked the button on her Gashat in a gun like fashion.

 **Bang Bang Shooting!** Oil cans flew all across the beach as she then spun her Gashat on her finger several times as she held it up. "Transform." She said spinning again as she put it in her Gamer Driver. **Gashato! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's Your Name?! I'm A Kamen Rider!** "Mission Start!" She grunted as she tried to fight me in her Level 1 Form. She got a good punch in on me as I kicked her off me.

"Let's Henshin!" I shouted as I transformed into Mach. **Rider! Mach!**

"Good. You look like you'll actually give me a challenge." Uni smirked as she moved her arm and holding a 2 sign from her hand. "Phase 2." She said pushing the Lever. **Gachan! Level Up! BangBaBang! Bang Ba Bang! YOW! Bang Bang Shooting Go!** Her main armor now was navy with highlighter yellow all over it. And unlike Nepgear's armor, she had a capelike cloak on her as she reached out for her main weapon.

 **Gashacon Magnum!** Her weapon was largely navy with the handle being white with a green B button and an orange A button. She shot at me several times as I followed with a similar movement. However, she didn't realize I also held the physical edge as the Zenrin Shooter is also a melee weapon as well. I got a really good hit on her as a fourth of her HP bar depleted. "You're pretty tough! But I haven't even begun to get serious! Phase 3!" She shouted getting out an orange Gashat. **Jet Combat!** As she pressed the button a small rocket shaped robot flew from the title screen behind her as it bashed me twice. **Gaton! Gashat! Gachan! Level UP!** **BangBaBang! Bang Ba Bang! YOW! Bang Bang Shooting Go! Agatcha! Jet, Jet, In the Sky! Jet, Jet, Jet Combat!** The robot flew down on Uni as it created orange flight armor for her as she had revolvers at her sides. "Check this out! I am now Kamen Rider Snipe, Level 3!" She shouted jumping up, flying and firing her revolvers at me as I had a hard time dodging the attacks.

"Shit! How can I get the higher ground here?" I asked myself as I remembered the Gashat Minako-chan gave me. "I do have this slot holder, might as well see if it'll work! Let's, Level 3!" I shouted pressing the button on my Gashat. **Shakariki Sports! Gashat! Level UP! Shakariki! Shakariki! BAD BAD! Shaka-riki-to! Shakariki Sports!** The pink and green bike split one of the wheels off as it attached to Mach's armor with me getting a new Kourin Signal with a lime green bicycle wheel on it. "You aren't the only one with a Level 3, Uni!" I shouted as I assume she looked surprised.

"How?! You don't even have a Gamer Driver! How can you even use a Gashat?!" She asked as I grabbed the Flywheel attached to the armor.

"Leave the questions for later! I'm not finished yet!" I said pressing the button on my slot holder. **Kimewaza!** A build up sound played as a white and green effect surrounded the wheel. **Shakariki Critical Strike!** It sounded as I threw my Flywheel at her as it knocked her out of the sky. She removed her Gashats as she grunted, knowing she lost.

"Just wait until next time. You won't be so lucky!" She shouted running away as I took out my Signal Bike and Gashat. I grunted, remembering that the Quest was fake as I decided to run back to the Basilicom.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I sat in silence as my partner looked at my prototype Gashat. "Man, Arfy-kun. What exactly is your game plan here?" He asked me.

"Simple. I've caused the CPUs to fight before, I'm quite certain I can continue to keep it up." I grinned. "After all, it was us that provided them Gashats and Gamer Drivers in the first place." I smiled. "All to gain data. What should we do about Rouge's kid?" I asked my partner.

"He's mine. But be careful of Minako-kun. She's a tough cookie." Ryouma said as I grunted.

"Might as well be, she took Shakariki Sports from me." I said slamming my hand on the desk.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"So Blanc, what is it you would like to discuss?" I asked the one other CPU I could put my trust in.

 _"I have a ninja friend by the name of Marvelous AQL. She informed me of a secret entrance within Planeptune's Basilicom. And inside that Basilicom lies another Gamer Driver with a Gashat, Bakusou Bike, along with Marvy willing to give you Giri Giri Chambara. Along with that, she can give you an opportunity to retrieve the Drive Driver Neptune stole."_ Blanc answered as I looked in surprise.

"Blanc, how generous!" I said mildly shocked.

 _"It's nothing to be surprised about. All I ever want is for Lowee to be safe. And your nation is the only one I can count on for Lowee to be safe and sound."_ Blanc said with her normal neutral expression.


	4. Operation DASH!

**Vert's POV**

"Oh good! You two are here!" I said as my younger brother and his girlfriend walked into my room.

"What's up, Sis? My back's sore from battling Uni." PC said stretching his back out.

"I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine. The CPU of Lowee, Blanc." I said introducing my ally.

"Oh! Hello!" PC and Minako both said bowing.

 _"You two seem polite. Not that I expected anything less from a sibling of Vert's."_ Blanc said from the other side of the monitor. _"Now then. I would like to tell you two of my offer."_

"An offer?" Minako questioned as Blanc nodded.

 _"Yes. I have my Maker friend stationed in Planeptune. She has found a passageway into Planeptune's Basilicom, which leads to where they keep the heirloom Neptune took from Rouge, Krim Steinbelt. Also in there is an extra Gamer Driver with the Gashat, Bakusou Bike. I have a feeling grabbing that as well would heighten your chances of surviving this war."_ Blanc answered as Minako raised her eyebrow.

"This sounds a bit too good to be true. What's the catch?" She questioned as Blanc merely shook her head.

 _"No catch. Vert and I agreed that we wouldn't fight each other in this war. All I request is that you two follow suit."_ Blanc answered back as they both nodded.

"Well that's easy." PC grinned. "When can we meet with MarvelousAQL?" PC asked as I brought up an email I received from her.

"She said she'd be in Planeptune in a few days. You two could meet then." I said as the two nodded as they left. Blanc hung up as I noticed some white fur in the room. "Something on your mind, Artemis?" I asked as the white feline walked in sight.

"You plan on giving that Gamer Driver to Minako, I assume?" He asked as I nodded.

"Well of course. Sailor Venus might be manageable for now, but the battles will only get tougher. And I don't see an Eternal Sailor Venus in her future." I sighed as Artemis continued to get defensive.

"But, Venus is a part of her!" He said as I held my hand out.

"And even so, Sailor Suit or not, she's still Minako. Actual armor isn't going to change that, Artemis." I said as he sighed.

"I just hope you're right."

"Please, she has you and PC in her life. I'm sure she'll stay Minako." I said returning to my game.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

The days past as it became time for us to raid Planeptune's Basilicom. I flew Minako-chan over to Planeptune's main city as we made sure to cover up anything familiar about us. That is, until we were pulled into a bush by a tall, orange haired girl with a ninja schoolgirl outfit. "Sh!" She said shifting her view as she sighed a sigh of relief knowing that the coast was clear. "Hiya! You two must be the people Lady Blanc told me about!" She whispered as we both nodded. "Great to meet'cha! Name's MarvelousAQL! Or just Marvy for short." She said shaking our hands. "Anyways, Grabbing Krim is going to be a lot tougher than grabbing the Gamer Driver. As that was lazily plopped into Purple Heart's drawer." Marvy said laying out a map.

"Okay you're getting the Gamer Driver. I don't wanna be a pervert." I sighed as Minako-chan smirked.

"You're so innocent, compared to your sister." She smiled as I blushed at the response as Marvy chuckled.

"Ah, young love. Anyways, the only way to the Drive Driver is past Histoire. The Oracle of the Nation, and keeper of history in Gamindustri." Marvy informed.

"How're we supposed to get past her to get in?" I asked myself. Minako-chan thought for a while too as she got an idea.

"Moon Power! Transform us into cute Planeptune soldiers!" She shouted, throwing a pink pen in the air as the two of us suddenly got the garbs of Planeptune Soldiers.

"Okay. This could work." I said looking at it as Marvy guided us to the secret passageway as we ended up in the main hall. "Alright. I'll find Krim and you get the Gamer Driver." I said as the two of us separated. I walked over to any random room as I tried to find Histoire, only to get stopped by a girl with long brown hair, a green leaf bow, and a blue jackey clearly too big for her.

"What do you think your doing, bub?" She questioned as I began to sweat.

 _"Crap. She might be onto me."_ I thought to myself as I sighed. "My apologies, Miss. I was trying to locate Lady Histoire in order to ask her about the history of this newly discovered CPU Candidate." I said hoping she'd buy it.

"Alright, your story checks out." She said, clearly still suspicious. I'm only thanking Minako-chan that the design of the guard wears all have masks to block my eyes. "But, I'm going to follow you there. I don't remember seeing you at recruitment, and this seems a bit fishy." She said as I inwardly sighed.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"Why is this tower so tall?" I asked myself as I searched for Neptune's bedroom as a girl about my height with pinkish orange hair with a woal sweater and a plad red skirt.

"Excuse me, are you looking for Nep Nep's room?" She asked me as I could only nod. She smiled and grabbed my hand. "Then let me show you the way, Mr. Guard!" She said skipping around.

 _"Wow. She's REALLY innocent."_ I sighed to myself as she showed me the room. "T-Thanks." I said exasperated.

"No problem!" She said walking away.

"I mean, I get it, I'm dressed like a Planeptune Soldier, but come on." I sighed as I looked in all of the drawers for a second Gamer Driver. I checked all the drawers and found nothing but games and puddiing. But there was one more that I didn't check. I opened the last one and finally found what I was looking for. I pulled out the Gamer Driver and Gashat as I heard somebody walk near the room.

"Who's that guard, Neptune?" I heard Nepgear say. She walked in and spotted me as I sighed. "W-W-What the goodness are you doing here?!" She asked me as I tried to find a way out of the situation. I sighed as I grinned.

"You thought I was just a Planeptune guard, but it was me! Minako!" I said as I slapped the Gamer Driver on my waist. "Henshin!" I said clicking the Gashat as silver trophies flew all around the Basilicom. I slotted it into the belt as I saw a selection of four riders. One being PJ-chan's, Nepgear's, and that Lastation chick, though I saw a yellow selection with yellow handle bars on the helmet with pink spikes up the middle. I grinned kicking this one. **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's Your Name?! I'm A Kamen Rider!** "Minako Aino, the Goddess of Love is now a Kamen Rider!" I said spinning around holding my tire weapons.

"You've got guts trying to steal from a CPU!" Nepgear said as she followed suit. "Transform!" She said clicking her Gashat and transforming into her Rider form.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

The girl and I walked to the room Histoire was apparently in as I noticed my target: The Drive Driver. We walked over until we heard the siren ring. **EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! A BLONDE HAS INFILTRATED THE BASILICOM! REPEAT: A BLONDE HAS INFILTRATED THE BASILICOM!** "Oh my! IF, we must hurry!" The tiny fairy on a book announced as the girl walking alongside me joined her. I grinned as I continued to walk towards the spot holding the Drive Driver. I opened the compartment to grab the belt.

 **"Who are you?!"** The belt asked a bit defensively. I removed the Planeptune helmet revealing my face. **"You are...!"** He began to say as I smiled.

"Save it for later Mr. Belt! I got to get the three of us out of here!" I said as I was about to find Minako-chan and get out of here. Only to be stopped by a shorter looking Nepgear with a giant hoodie jacket with an N on it instead of a sailor outfit.

"So you're Rouge's kid!" She said pointing her wooden stick at me.

"So you're Neptune. The one who killed Rouge." I said solemnly.

"Oh don't tell me you're the type to get revenge. It's so overdone at this point. Especially with me, and I mean, nowadays, most OCs hate me!" She whined.

"Yeah well too damn bad!" I growled as I made my Share Crystal appear. "CPU Share Link!" I shouted transforming into _**Green Brother.**_

"Hm. Already going into HDD are we?" She said as she transformed as well. "Prepare yourself. As you are the last of those from Lored." She said as I made my Father's ax appear. I shouted as I swung my ax down as she blocked it.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

Nepgear and I traded blows with each other as I saw PJ-chan and a woman with purple hair flying through the air as they fought as well. "Sis!" Nepgear shouted as I noticed PJ-chan had the Drive Driver. "Let's get out of here! Second Gear!" I shouted pulling the lever.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike!**

Instead of a Rider Form, I turned into, a yellow motorcycle?!

"Beloved?" PJ-chan questioned as all combatinants were confused.

"We don't have time for this, get on and let's get out of here!" I said as he nodded, distracting the CPU as he hopped on. We rode out of Planeptune's Basilicom as I noticed Marvy quickly give PJ-chan a black Gashat. Suddenly, Purple Heart and Nepgear appeared in front of us.

"There will be no escaping!" Purple Heart said.

"Oh, Beloved, let's use this!" PJ-chan said clicking the Gashat he received. **Giri Giri Chambara!** Suddenly, a large, yet smallish gold and black robot appeared and bashed Purple Heart and Nepgear. **Gaton!**

"Third Gear!" I said moving as much as I could.

"Here we go!" He said slotting it in my Gamer Driver and pulling the Lever. **Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Giri** **Giri** **Giri** **Giri Chambara!**

PJ-chan flew off as parts of the robot became limbs for me as my Rider form gained arms and legs and a pretty neat samurai mask. "Kamen Rider Lazer! Allow me to ripen up that rotten fruit!" I said as a bowlike weapon circled around me until I grabbed it. **Gashacon Sparrow!** I fought against Nepgear's Level 2 as PJ-chan fought against Purple Heart. I blocked her hammer strike as I separated the two parts of the bow as I slashed Nepgear with the other sickle formed. "The finisher!" **Kimewaza! Giri Giri Critical Finish!** My blades zapped with gold thunder as I jumped and slashed Nepgear causing her Health Bar to lower to one hit left. "One more hit!" I said as PJ-chan stopped me. "Huh, why're you stopping me? We can stop them from getting in our way if I finish her off!" I said as he sighed.

"I don't want for us to stoop down to her level." He said casting venomous eyes at Purple Heart. "Let us go!" He said as I grabbed his arms and we flew away from Planeptune.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

 **Gashoon!** My belt sounded as I undid my transformation. I grunted as I remember the words that Patric left off on. _"Neptune killed someone close to him? I should ask Histoire about this."_ I sighed as Neptune undid her transformation and left to go back inside without saying a word. I walked inside to talk to Histoire as she sighed, noting that the Drive Driver was gone. "Um, Histoire? Do you know why the CPU Candidate would come here to steal back the Drive Driver?" I asked her.

"I would suspect that Vert had informed her brother that his mother, Rouge had died." Histoire said. "Before you were born, Nepgear, there were five CPUs instead of four. The reason there are four now is because Neptune killed Red Heart, Rouge. And yet," She trailed off.

"And yet?" I asked.

"After Neptune landed the final blow, her corpse would've still been there. And yet, there was no corpse." Histoire said which got me thinking.

"There has to be more to this than just that." I said thinking as Histoire then looked towards me.

"It will have to wait for now. Some of our guards have located an unauthorized bunker on the edge of the nation. Please check it out, Nepgear." She said as I nodded.


	5. The Truth

**Nepgear's POV**

I sighed as I was walking to the location with my friends. "Who do those people think they were to just steal from the Basilicom like that?! I knew I had never seen that guard before!" IF grunted as Compa was whining a small bit. I gripped my golden Gashat as I listened to this.

"GeGe, I'm so sorry I just let that one guard into your room!" Compa apologized. "I didn't know that girl was a meany!" She continued as I sighed.

"It's okay, Compa, there wasn't even any harm actually done." I said in attempt to make Compa feel better.

"But didn't they steal that second Gamer Driver? And the Gashat as well? Those were gifts from the professor himself." IF recounted. "Also what about that Drive Driver Nep had?"

"The Drive Driver was originally theres to begin with. I don't exactly have a defense for the Gamer Driver, but I never liked the look in that professor's eyes when he gave us the Rider Gashat." I said remembering the moment he gave us the two Gamer Drivers.

* * *

 _"These just look like Gashats. We use these for games." My big sis said messing with the yellow one. "This one's imported from Leanbox!"_

 _"Ah but these are more than just normal games. These are Rider Gashats." He said as I noticed Neptune twitch at the word. "As I'm certain Nepgear-kun doesn't have her HDD yet," He continued as I blushed. "This will provide a bit of protection for her. Just in case any CPUs arrive to attack." He said smiling._

 _"Are you sure about this, Neptune? You know how I get once a game has started." I sighed as Neptune grinned._

 _"So what if you get a little cocky? As long as it keeps my Nep Jr. safe! We're taking 'em!"_

* * *

"Well, anyways, we're here." IF said as we walked up to the unauthorized bunker.

"Alright, i'll transform and check it out. Please keep a watch." I requested as my friends nodded. **Mighty Action X!**

A gust of wind blew as my smirk grew wider. "Transform!" I said slotting my Gashat in and pulling the lever.

 **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! MIghty-Mighty Action X!** "Alright! Let's start this game!" I said cockily as I rushed down. As I walked, I noticed it was incredibly dark as the light from my eyepieces were the only light. I continued to walk down the bunker as all I found was a small room with a computer. "Aw, how boring. No game." I grunted as I pulled out my Gashat returning to normal. "But then again, I'd love to check the specs of this computer! It looks so old! Like a century old!" I smiled with glee as I looked at some of the files. "Wait. Console War? What's in this file?" I asked myself as I looked inside the folder only to find a chart of plans. "Project Genm?" I questioned as I looked through the plan. "W-WHAT THE GOODNESS?!" I shouted as I looked through the plans. This harkens all the way back when there were five CPUs. "And yet, there's a daily log here, saying, I've killed my ultimate enemy after I masqueraded as an ally, even supplying her boyfriend with some weaponry. If I can find out whoever this is, then-" I paused hearing somebody walk down the steps. I quickly pulled out a flash drive- what? All girls carry flash drives on them, right?- and quickly put all of the information on the drive. When I saw who was here, I saw a woman with pale skin, lavendar hair, and a witch's garb, hat and all.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" She questioned me as I got serious.

"I am the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. I got called here to look over a bunker not authorized to be here." I said trying to get out of there.

"You didn't happen to check what's on this computer, did you?" She asked as I had a hard time answering the question. "You really need to learn when to mind your manners, girly." She threatened as she put on her own Gamer Driver pulling out a purple Gashat. **Mighty Action X!** She had her own Migthy Action X! "Henshin! Grade 2!" She said pulling her lever. **Mighty Jump! MIghty Kick! Mighty Action X!**

"Her armor, looks just like mine!" I shouted as I prepared my own Gashat. "Transform!" I said, starting the game.

"You need to be silenced. You could ruin everything my partner and I have started." She said shooting at me. **Gashacon Bugvisor!** She switched it to a chainsaw mode as she attempted to slice me with it. I dodged as I grabbed my Gashacon Breaker. I tried to block it as I felt some overpowering from the black Rider. "Just what exactly is project Genm? Why would you want to pit the CPUs against each other?" I questioned the person in front of me.

"All so you can kill each other off. With you all gone, that means the truly strong can survive and take over. As the world was meant to be." I know she grinned on the inside of her helmet. **Kimewaza! Mighty Critical Strike!** Her Kimewaza Slot Holder sounded as she prepared a kick.

 **Mighty Critical Finish!** My hammer sounded as I slammed it down, leaving a large cloud of smoke as I ran out of there. I found Compa and IF and quickly ran with them. "GeGe, why're you running so fast?" Compa asked me.

"I need to get to Leanbox!" I said as I know my friends had very confused looks on their faces.

* * *

"GeGe, why do you want us to hold your belt? Wouldn't you want to defend yourself against them?" Compa asked me.

"No. I came here in peace. I've come to explain our situation. To stop the fighting between Planeptune and Leanbox." I said looking back as IF played with my Gashat a little bit.

"If Vert or the boy try to rush you, just know we've got your back, Gear." IF said as I nodded. I knocked on the door as I heard an unfamiliar voice on the other side.

"Coming!" She said opening the door to reveal a red haired girl with interesting ears, scales on her cheeks, with a long red tail instead of legs. "Who're you?" She asked me.

"Um, I'm Nepgear. I'd like to speak with Patric and Vert, please." I said in my normal tone as she then gave me an evil eye. "Um, did I say something wrong?" I asked as I immediately got answered with me getting wrapped up by her giant tail!

"Eek!" Compa exclaimed.

"Holy crap!" IF screamed dropping the Gashat.

"So you're the one who tried to kill my Baby!" She seethed as I couldn't mouth a response.

"Who's at the-" I heard Patric say as he gained a similar expression to the snake woman. "What do you want?" He asked us.

"Well for now, can you get your snake girl to let go of my friend?" IF asked irritated.

"Hey! I have a name you know!" The snake woman said getting angry at IF and dropping me.

"Yeah, well I don't recall asking for it!" IF responded as Patric and Compa broke up the argument.

"Calm down!" Patric shouted, helping me up. "So why exactly did you come here? I'm pretty sure you get that you aren't exactly welcome here." He said calmly, making things clear.

"Yes, I do understand that, but the information I found out can change Gamindustri for the better!" I pleaded as he only raised his eyebrow.

"I need to get my sister's opinion." He said turning his back.

"We can end the Console War!" I shouted as everybody outside at that time gasped.

"Really now? You have the way we can stop this?" He asked me.

"We've all been played. It all apart of this large scale game meant to kill us all. Please, I need the two of you to hear me out!" I pleaded to the male CPU Candidate.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll go get Vert. If this is as big as you say we've got a big game to clear here." He said, rushing back inside.


	6. The End of the Fighting!

**Patric's POV**

"PC, dearest?" My big sister said in a very frightening tone. And yet had the softest smile.

"Y-Yeah Sis?" I asked, horrified of the answer.

"Why in this wide world of Gamindustri would you bring **her** here?!" She questioned pointing to a bashful Nepgear.

"Look I didn't want to bring her here either. But she said the words that I think can help. She apparently has something that can end the fighting of nations." I finally stated getting Vert's attention.

"Really now? Something that could mend all of the wounds this tragedy has caused for all sides?" My sister questioned clearly skeptical.

 **"Highly doubtful, but there is a small probability. Take things calmly, Vert."** Mr. Belt warned.

"Alright, Nepgear, I shall hear you out. Make it worth it." Vert stated seriously. Nepgear nodded as she pulled out her flash drive and placed it in the computer in the conference hall. She then pulled up the one file on there. "Project, Genm?" She asked herself.

"This plan goes all the way back to several thousand years ago after the death of the original CPU of Planeptune, Uzume Tennouboshi." Nepgear continued as Mr. Belt gasped.

 **"That was the entire reason for Rouge's rivalry with Neptune!"** He exclaimed. Nepgear nodded.

"This was when a certain Mashin Chaser was around, thinking she should rule instead of the CPU, so she contructed events to cause her people to turn away from her. Leading to the first CPU Shift Period." She said as we saw an image of a white console with a swirl on it. The next image was the creation of Neptune from the inflation of Shares. "Whoever this Mashin Chaser is in the past has to have some relevance to all of this! And yet now there's a Black Kamen Rider who has a very similar weapon. Wouldn't that be considered as a bit more than a coincidence?" Nepgear asked as we were all thinking.

"But wait, what about the conflict between Leanbox and Planeptune?" Minako-chan asked as I'm glad she didn't say what the actual event was.

"Ah yes, the death of Rouge, the CPU of Lored. Aparently killed by my big sister, Neptune. But is that what actually happened?" She asked us as she played a video file from the event.

* * *

 _"Oh, shit, I don't know if I can get back up after that." I sighed, as I tried to, wincing all the way up as I brushed off some of the blood on my leg. "Crap, Mr. Belt!" I said looking up at the tall cliff. "I can't activate HDD with how I am now, time to just hoof it back to Patchy and Rei." I said holding my arm beginning to walk until I noticed a familiar face walking up in her silver hair and purple dress. "Arfoire! Thank Celestia you're here! I need some help out of this area." I said with a smile as she grabbed her weapon as her skin turned pale gray and her hair went lavendar with a witch hat._ _"Arfoire?" I questioned._

 _"Cultivate!" She shouted as she became the warrior we were all fighting against for the longest time. "You've outlived your usefulness Rouge. Normally I would've just avoid it at all costs, but you were getting too close to finding the truth. And you need to be silenced." She said as my eyes buldged in fear. She started this all. She shot me several thousand times with her Break Gunner like weapon but it had an A and B button on it. She then inserted a large game cartridge in it. **Gashat!** "Any last words, Rouge?" She asked me as I smirked._

 _"Yeah, yeah I do have some last words. To my husband, my son, my daughter. I love you all." I said shedding a signal tear as I felt the large blast eradicate my body, leaving nothing, but a small red orb of light._

* * *

My sister and I just stood there. Blank expressions on our face. Our eyes were dead. Surely Minako-chan and Mamas were completely worried. "I'm sorry you had to watch this event." Nepgear said as I began to speak.

"This, this changes everything. Arfoire, she started this war! You know what this means, Sis?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Of course. I know what we must do now." She said as her hand curled into a fist.

"We're gonna make her pay." We said in unison.

"Nepgear, when we get the chance, I'm going to apologize for accusing Neptune." I said as Nepgear nodded.

"That's fine. We know who the guilty party is. All we have to do is solve the problem!" Nepgear smiled. "We're going to be buddies!" She said holding her hand out. I smiled as I shook her hand.

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

"Noire did you see this?!" I said looking at the latest newspaper in Leanbox. My older sister walked over to me with irritation written all over her face.

"Uni, I don't have time for this. We have a lot of work to make up for after, WHA?!" She said screeching when I showed her the article of Planeptune and Leanbox ceasing warfare with each other. "This would mean that the other three nations are in an alliance which puts us at risk! Uni! We have to plan an attack! I'll take on the CPUs and you take the Riders!" She said about to leave.

"But wait, shouldn't we figure out why they've stopped fighting in the- and she's gone." I sighed as I grabbed my belt and prepared an to write a challenge.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Oh, 5pb. could you hand me that package with the Gashat in it?" I asked as she grabbed the pale yellow gashat. I tossed it over to Nepgear as she fumbled around with it and looked at the game with confusion. "Think of it as a peace offering." I smirked as the door bursted open. To reveal Neptune out of her HDD.

"Alright! Give it up, Vert! Where's my sister?!" She asked as Vert merely pointed to the completely unharmed Nepgear. "Oh. That's totally not what I was expecting! And why's this place so cramped! And who're these ladies? They don't seem like typical NPCs!" She questioned pointing to my Mamas.

"There's a lot we need to tell you, Neptune. But first an apology." Vert said as she and I bowed in apology.

"Huh?"

 **After the explanation...**

"So does that mean, we're all buds now?" Neptune asked as we nodded.

"Correct. We just need to tell Noire about this and- Oh, we got an email." Mama Mero said opening it up. She then gasped at this. "Dear, you might want to see this." She said as Sis and I walked over.

"It appears that Uni and Noire are challenging us to a fight. But Uni is at one location while Noire is at another." Vert said as I decided.

"Nepgear and I'll talk to Uni, youu guys see if you can get to Noire." I said as we nodded and Minako-chan kissed me goodbye.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

Man, I'm really bored. I decided to take a walk to clear my thoughts as I got to a creek under a bridge, only to see the pale skinned woman of my nightmares behind me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't big bad Arfy!" I smirked. She grunted at me as well.

"So that shril purple haired girl couldn't keep her mouth shut." She responded as I nodded.

"Bingo. And I assume you're here to do what you did to my love's mom. Am I right?" I asked as she was silent. She put on her own Gamer Driver as I sighed. "Asked and answered." I shrugged.

"Why don't you just disappear. This world's problems aren't your own. You don't belong here." She grunted to me with a scowl as I laughed.

"You don't seem to get it. My PJ-chan fought so hard for my world, why shouldn't I do the same for him?" I asked shrugging my shoulders getting out my Gashat. "Henshin!" I said slotting it into my Gamer Driver.

"Henshin!" She responded as she followed my movements. **Gashat! I'm A Kamen Rider!** She then pulled out a black Gashat. "Grade 3." She said clicking the button. **Gekitotsu Robots!**

 **Giri Giri Chambara!** "Third Gear!" I shouted slotting that in my Gamer Driver and pulling the lever as she followed my movements again. **A Gacha! Giri Giri Giri Giri Chammbara!**

 **A Gacha! Butsobake! Totsugeki! Moeretsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!** Genm had standard black armor with a large robot fist on her left arm. "Let's begin then." I said preparing my Gashacon Sparrow.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Uni!" I shouted as we got to the abandoned contruction zone.

"So you two actually arrived." She grunted incredibly angry for some reason.

"Uni, you need to listen to us! We can stop this Console War!" Nepgear said as Uni smirked.

"Yeah, I can take your Gashats and defeat you both!" She said sickeningly sweetly. "I like that one. You both think you can gang up on me." She grunted under her voice as I noticed this.

"And yet you don't question why we stopped fighting each other!" I grunted getting annoyed.

"I don't care! The only Kamen Rider we need around here, is me!" She shouted transforming into Snipe Level 3 and shooting us, causing a large smoke cloud.

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

"I thought they'd put up a bit more of a- wha? Where the hell did they go?!" I shouted to myself.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I sighed as I tried to open my eyes again. "Mr. Patric, Ms. Nepgear, are you okay?" A soft voice asked as I got up.

"God, what just happened?" I asked myself.

"Blanc asked us to help you two out against Uni, because you couldn't get her to listen." A tougher voice said.

I opened my eyes to reveal two small twins in matching winter coats. One had short brown hair and a blue outfit and the other had longer hair and a pink outfit. "Who're they?" I whispered to Nepgear.

"They're Rom and Ram. The CPU Candidates of Lowee." She said as the twins nodded.

"Okay then. We should probably lay low for a while, until Uni calms down." I said getting up.

"I'll call Neptune and see how things are going with our sisters." Nepgear said pulling out her tablet like handheld.

 _"Not a good time, Nep Jr!"_

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"Noire, you wish to challenge us?" I asked as Noire huffed in the warehouse.

"Yes. I'm surprised. I was wondering why a strategist like you would work with someone like Neptune." She said looking to my companion.

"It's not like that. We just have no reason to fight each other." I simplified.

"Just like how we have no reason to fight you, Noirey-poo!" Neptune said as I sighed.

"I don't have the time to listen to inate ramblings that probably aren't true." She said transforming into Black Heart. "Prepare yourselves!" She shouted bringing her sword down as she was stopped by another ally, White Heart. "Blanc..." She said as Blanc's right eye glowed red.

"Stop acting like a hussy bitch and fucking listen to them you piece of shit! You think I'd want to listen to Thunder Tits over here unless it were actually going somewhere?!" She shouted.

 _"Ouch. How rude."_ I thought to myself. Noire undid her HDD, as Blanc followed. "Then if you will please follow me. Neptune, contact Nepgear for me." I said with a smile as Neptune saluted.

"Roger!"


	7. The Uneven Dragons!

**Patric's POV**

My Shakariki Sports Gashat flashed on as we prepared to leave the area. I looked at it and it gave the location of another warehouse. "What's that all about?" I asked myself.

"Maybe it's tracking another Gashat?" Nepgear asked as that only made me more confused.

"The only way that could be is if there's another copy of it out there. And considering where this came from, this can only lead us to Genm!" I said running to the location as Nepgear, Rom and Ram followed after me.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"Yes! Keep on fighting me! You'll only give me more data to play around with!" Genm laughed as I grunted.

 _"Damn! There's no way I can get any leverage on her! We're both Level 3 right now..."_ I thought to myself until I saw magic runes appear under Genm.

"What the?!" Genm shouted as she was incased in ice. I looked in surprise to see PJ-chan, Nep, and two children with wands.

"Minako-chan! Are you alright?!" PJ-chan asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah, but who're they?" I asked pointing towards the twins.

"Lowee's CPU Candidates." he said as they waved.

Genm broke out of the ice casing and was extremely angry. "To be frozen by mere children!" She growled.

"So it's a Level 3 fight. Let's get in on this Nepgear!" PJ-chan said clicking his own Shakariki Sports Gashat. **Shakariki Sports!**

"Right!" **Mighty Action X!**

"Let's, Level Up!" PJ-chan started.

"Henshin!" Nepgear shouted with that different demeanor again.

 **Gashat! I'm A Kamen Rider!**

"Dai, Dai, Dai Henshin!" Nepgear shouted slotting the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat in her Gamer Driver.

 **Gachan! Level UP! Do-Do-DoReMiFa! So La Ti Do! OK DoReMiFa Beat!**

 **Shakatto! Rikitto! Shakariki Sports!**

"Alright! Mach! Lazer! Let's take Genm out and clear these games!" Nepgear said as we both sighed and nodded.

"Rom, we should help them too!" Ram said as Rom nodded with two matching swords, with one having fire on the blade while the other has ice on the blade. **Gashacon Sword! (x2)** Rom grabbed the ice sword whereas Ram grabbed the fire each slashed twice as Genm tripped over as PJ-chan through one of the bike wheels at her.

"Geez! Rhythm games were always my worst ones!" 'N' whined as she couldn't land a good hit on Genm.

"I found you!" Snipe yelled shooting everybody in the area. "Your Gashats are mine!" She shouted as she tried to get into a fist fight against me and N. Genm laughed very obnoxiously as my health bar lowered.

"This is perfect, I can just let you kill each other." She grinned under that helmet I know it. She punched PJ-chan and threw his Mach Driver off, taking off his armor. She then grasped his throat. "You are just like your mother. Allow me to show you the way to her." She grinned evilly as PJ-chan grunted, trying to gasp for air.

"PJ-chan!" I shouted attempting to get over there only for Snipe to stop me. "Get out of my way!" I said attempting to push past her.

"Then just fold and give me those Gashats!" Snipe said kicking me.

"Kinestra Burst!" I heard Vert shout as she grabbed PJ-chan from Genm's grasp as Genm's transformation revealed Arfoire. The other CPUs were also there as well. "Are you alright?" She asked as he nodded.

"Noire, don't worry! I'm close to getting all the Gashats now!" Snipe said in a completely different tone. Almost, sing-songy, and desperate.

"Things have changed Uni. Stop that, now." Black Heart said as we could all tell the clear confusion from her voice. Arfoire teleported away before we could attack.

"For now, we should regroup." Purple Heart said as we left the battleground.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"So the reason this entire war started was as this large scale plan spanning centuries, to kill each of us off?" Uni said clearly suspiscious.

"It's the truth." Nepgear nodded.

"I'm sorry, I find that really hard to buy." Noire scoffed.

"How so? It fits with everything that has happened since we defeated Rouge." Blanc said softly.

"That would also explain why Rei and I weren't able to find Mother's corpse." Sis explained.

"Face it, Tsuns. Nepgear's right on this one." Neptune teased as both Noire and Uni blushed and grunted at the same time.

"Do they, normally do this?" I asked Sis as she nodded.

"So, what exactly do we do about this?" Noire questioned, trying to avoid the situation. "We just go to where that bunker is and attack Genm?" She questioned with a hoity attitude.

"Yes! The faster we take out Genm, the faster we end this Console War." I said as Minako-chan and Sis nodded.

"Sure, you guys can look, but how exactly will you find them?" Uni asked as none of us could come up with a real answer. "Exactly. If we're gonna ambush someone, then we need to find out how to get to them." Uni said as I caught onto what she was trying to say.

"You're saying we need bait, then?" I reasoned as she made her finger into a gun.

"Bang." She shot. "Exactly. But the issue is, who should we use as bait?" She questioned looking towards me and Nepgear.

"You can't be serious." I said as Nepgear agreed with me.

"Oh too bad. I thought it'd be a real interesting game we could play." Uni said faking a distraught tone catching 'N's' attention.

"A game! We're doing this! Mach, Snipe, Lazer, let's go!" N said pulling the three of us out of the Basilicom.

* * *

"I still don't understand why N brought us too." Minako-chan said as N shoved her fist in the arm.

"Isn't it obvious Lazer? We need all of our players here if we want to clear this game!" N exclaimed. "Normally, I only really play solo. But in this case, we've got us a nice four player co-op here!" N said bringing out a gold Gashat with a dragon head at the base. "This game is four player co-op! And Level 5!" N said as Uni tried to swipe it.

"Then I think this belongs to me now." She grinned as Nepgear swiped it back.

"No! You can't use it by yourself! That's against the rules!" N shouted as Uni got in her face.

"Oh yeah? And who the hell's gonna stop me?" Uni shouted as I tried to stop the fight.

"Guys we don't need to be doing this right now." I said as they pushed me out of their fight as Minako-chan caught me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Arfoire asked as she walked down the steps. "Henshin!"

 **Mighty Action~ X!**

 **Mighty Action X!**

 **Bang Bang Shooting!**

 **Bakusou Bike!**

"Let's, " I started.

"Henshin!" We all finished as we transformed into Kamen Riders.

 **Rider Mach!**

 **Gashat! I'm A Kamen Rider! (x3)**

 **Gachan! Level UP! (x3)**

 **Mighty-Mighty Action X!**

 **Bang Bang Shooting! GO!**

 **GiriGiri Chambara!**

We transformed into Kamen Riders as we fought against Genm's onslaught of attacks from her own Shakariki Sports Gashat. However, Nep and Snipe kept getting in each others' way. "Damn it, move! I can't shoot with you in the way!" Snipe shouted.

"Well I can't beat this game with you firing at me! I have a melee only weapon! I need to get up close!" Nep shouted as Snipe scoffed.

"Oh cry me a river! Just get out of my way!" She shouted as Nep growled. This unfortunately left them open to an attack from Genm as she struck them down, leaving Drago Knight Hunter Z out of Nep's grasp. I quickly grabbed it as Lazer-chan shot at Genm with her Gashacon Sparrow.

"Geez! If you two are just gonna argue," Minako-chan started.

"The two of us'll get actual work done!" I said as the Gashat made a second one for Minako-chan. "It's on, Genm!" I said clicking the Gashat. **Drago Knight Hunter! Fang!**

 **Drago Knight Hunter! Claw!**

Minako-chan switched Giri Giri Chambara with Drago Knight Hunter as she move the Lever back to its original position. "Fifth Gear!"

"Let's Level Up! x5!" I shouted slotting the Gashat in my slot holder.

 **Do-Do-Drago Na-Na-Na-Knight! Drag! Drag! Drago Knight Hunter! Mach! Lazer!**

The large hollow black dragon with a sword on the right arm and a gun on the left flew down on me as only the dragon's fang stuck onto me as the arms and legs attached to Lazer-chan's arms and legs, replacing Chambara Gamer.

"The love combo's Level 5 have arrived!" Lazer-chan smirked as Nep and Snipe looked in awe.

"Let's go!" I said as I fired a fireball at Genm as Lazer-chan shot Genm in the back. I rushed Genm and afterwards Lazer-chan created an earthquake with her claws. I made my Zenin shooter appear as I put the new Gashat in the back slot.

 **Kimewaza! Drago Knight Critical Finish!** I shot a large dragon head who chomped down on Genm, not to reveal Arfoire, but instead, the man who I dispise the most. "No!"

"Why won't you die?!" Minako-chan shouted as Nepgear and Uni undid their transformations to see,

"Professor Sengoku!" They both shouted as he smirked.

"Sorry, but I still need her. You all will play a part in this game I've started." He said laughing maniacally as he disappeared.

* * *

 **Ryouma's POV**

Arfoire grunted as I dropped her on the ground. "If you hadn't stopped me, I could've killed those nuisances!"

"If I hadn't stopped you, you'd be dead. Don't complain. I still have a need for your infected Roimudes, you know." I smirked as she grunted, taking back her Proto Mighty Action X gashat. "If we want to complete your Gashat, you'll need the data of death. You'll need to kill one of them some time soon." I said walking away.

"I will kill them! And I'll finish what I started!" Arfoire growled as I smirked.


End file.
